New begining, happynes, and freindship
by StoryMaker7
Summary: Zane has found that he will always be alone, for there is no one like him out there. But an accident has changed that. How will he adjust to being HUMAN! Not only that, but how will Sensei Wu be as an adopted father. Finely, will the new girl he meats change his state of alone and is there more to her then they think. Mainly ZaneXOC, but ninja and LloydXOC, and NyaXJAY.
1. Girls and surprise attack

**I thank God for all my inspiration.**

**There are some changes.**

**There is no magic in this. The golden weapons where made with technology and from some meteorite that also gave the ninja their spinjitsu powers and other abilities. The skeletons were robots and their base was just underground. **

**There are no dragons in this, sensei Wu can't predict things. **

**And the world was not made by Wu's father and he is not that old. He and his brother and father where just protecting the weapons from evil after their dad made it from the meteor rock and tried to protect people.**

Sometime after 'wrong place, wrong time', the ninjas were having some time off. Garmadon had left them alone for a while, but they kept practicing and kept their guards up. They still had allot to teach Lloyd as well, but today they were going out to have some fun.

Zane and Sensei Wu where in the kitchen talking as they saw someone come in. They looked to see that Nya and Jay where both wearing their nice outfits. Wu chuckled and said "I see you two have a date today?" Jay blush and Nya said "Jay's taking me out to dinner at a nice restaurant. We better get going though, we made reservations." They waved goodbye to their friends as they left.

Zane then thought of something and said "Sensei? I have learned allot about the norms of life, for human at least, but there is something bothering me. Something I don't think my father found important to tell me because of me being, what Jay refers to, a nindriod." Wu looked up to him as he said "And what is that Zane?"

But before Zane could ask someone ells came in. They looked to see Kia dress in civilian clothing. That was weird for they usually wore their ninja uniforms. Sensei then asked "And where are you going Kia?" He just said "Oh there's a concert at the park today and I'm going over to hear this new band." The older man nodded and said "Alright but stay safe." Kia nodded and said as he ran out "Laters!"

Wu then said "So what was it you wanted to tell me Zane?" but again they were interrupted as Cole came rushing out, also in civilian clothing, and saying "Bye Sensei, bye Zane, I'm off to do some rock climbing."

Again Wu tried to speak to Zane but stopped when he saw Lloyd trying to go out and he said "Lloyd where are you going?" The now older boy said "I'm going out to get a new comic uncle." Wu nodded and said "Be back by sundown." "Aww, but uncle?" Wu just said "You've only bean older for a while now, and I am still responsible for you. Now hurry up before it gets dark." Lloyd nodded and ran off as fast as he could.

When they were all gone, Wu finely looked at Zane and said "So what did you want to tell me?" Zane then said "I'm still a bit confused about male and female courting." Wu was surprised by this, true Zane would not be able to find someone for being a nindriod, but this discussion was important and normal none the less. Wu sighed and said "Well let's see now. When a boy likes a girl…."

**Ells where **

At the city of Ouroboros, the snakes where having a slither pit fight as usual, but Garmadon was moping in an alley, he had lost the golden mega weapon and now he had no way to stop the fight between him and his son.

If only the ninja were too busy taking care of someone ells to, wait that was it! He had gotten a cruel plan into his mind. What if he could make one of the ninja need more help than his son? Killing the ninja would only lead to a quick mourning and cause his son to hate him. That hurt just thinking about it.

He went up to the four generals and said "I have a plan." Skales hissed "Oh yeah and what could it posssibly be thisss time?" Garmadon then said "I need materials to make a machine that will make one of the ninja, or all maybe, have a change in their structure, so they can be weaker. If we did this the ninja would not be able to go against us by being too occupied, or by being weaker for having one of them down."_"Or be too busy to train Lloyd."_

Skales thought about this and said "It would be fun to sssee the ninja sssuffer, but be warned Garmadon. If thisss failss, or back firesss, we'll make sssure you get the brunt of the blow. Not usss." Garmadon growled but agreed as he said "Fine, but we must hurry." _"The faster we get this done, the less prepared Lloyd will be to face me."_

**Back with Zane and Sensei Wu.**

Once they were done with that talk Wu asked, "Is there anything ells you would like to ask?" Zane just asked "Do you think I will ever find someone, you know like me?" Wu now understood why Zane's father never told him about such things, he didn't want to hurt his son.

Wu sighed and said "Sadly Zane I have never seen anyone ells like you. I'm sorry." Zane was saddened by this, but didn't want his sensei to see him sad so he changed the subject and said "Could I go to the book store? They just got some new books on cooking and other interesting things. But it's on the other side of town."

Wu smiled, he knew his student was just trying to not let him see his sadness but just said "I think I'll join you. I'm feeling a little restless being cooped up in here." "That would be appreciated."

So they walked off to town. On the way Zane put on a type of mp3 to listen to music, but it was more like a radio so he could listen to the news and stuff. Jay had made it for him.

_**Child of the wilderness**__**. **__**Born into emptiness**__**. **__**Learn to be lonely**__**. **__**Learn to find your way in darkness.**_

Zane was thinking of his past, how he was made in the wilds of a forest, only his father for a companion, besides falcon.

And later how he had no one to show him where to go, even worse his memories where gone at the time. But now he was thinking of a new loneliness, yes he had his friend, his brothers, but one day they each would find their own life, and have families of their own. _****_

_**Who will be there for you**__**. **__**Comfort and care for you**__**. **__**Learn to be lonely**__**. **__**Learn to be your one companion.**_

They made it into town. As they walked he saw many people walking together, some were couples. He sighed at that. Sensei saw this and felt bad for his student, but couldn't do or say anything to make him feel better about the situation, Zane would have to learn to deal with this on his own. Zane did try to understand, but he felt a bit empty.

_****__**Never dreamed out in the world**__**. **__**There are arms to hold you**__**. **__**You've always known your heart was on its own.**_

He would never be able to feel the same things his friends would. At least he did have a family, and maybe because he was a nindriod he could always help his friends' families when they couldn't. Still he was sad to think that he would one day not be needed. _****_

_**So laugh in your loneliness**__**. **__**Child of the wilderness**__**. **__**Learn to be lonely**__**. **__**Learn how to love life that is lived alone.**_

They had now made it on the bust and on their way to the other half of town. Zane was still thinking, he thought about how even if he could find someone it would be hard, his social skills where still not the best, how could someone love him.

_****__**Learn to be lonely**__**. **__**Learn to be your one companion**_

_****_He saw a couple cuddling as they sat across from him. He just stared for a bit, but looked away when the boy glared at him. Sensei just squeezed his shoulder in comfort.

_****__**Never dreamed out in the world**__**. **__**There are arms to hold you**__**. **__**You've always known your heart was on its own.**_

He was glad for the comfort Sensei and his friends gave him, at least he still had that, and he would enjoy it while he could._****_

_**So laugh in your loneliness**__**. **__**Child of the wilderness**__**. **__**Learn to be lonely**__**. **__**Learn how to love life that is lived alone**_

So he knew he would have to live life alone some day, but for know he was content with his family, but he had to remember to always be independent. He had done it before, no matter how much he didn't like it.

_****__**Learn to be lonely**__**. **__**Life can be lived life can be loved alone.**_

Maybe he could find a way to ease the pain in his life. The bus stopped and they walked out into the streets.

Once they got there though, they found it a bit quite, too quiet for this part of town.

Zane then said "I sense danger Sensei." He put on his mask and Wu then said "You are right to think so." He pointed to an ally with his cane as he got into a battle stance, and out came Garmadom and some snakes.

He glared at them and said "Hello brother?" The snakes attacked and the two tried to protect themselves, but there were too many for them and they knew they would become tired soon. Zane then said through a communicator he had with Falcon "Falcon, get the others!" The bird, who was at the bounty, just responded with a screeched and flew off.

**With Kia**

Kia had made it to the park. He had heard great things about this new band 'Spitfire.' He got to the stage with a red curtain and found that the band was getting ready. He waited in the crowed for a bit. Then an announcer came out and said "Ladies and gentlemen. The band you've been waiting for. Spitfire!"

The curtain separated and Kia's heart was struck by the cute lead singer. A girl with an orange tank top, brown jeans and boots with white laces, messy red short hair that spiked down in the front, and red hot lips. "Wow" sighed Kia. Suddenly the girl began to sing.

_**How you choose to express yourself. It's all your own and I can tell. It comes naturally, it comes naturally. **_

She started walking across the stage and looked out to see Kia. He saw this and smiled.

_**You follow what you feel inside. It's intuitive, you don't have to try. It comes naturally, mmmm it comes naturally. **_

She tapped her foot and pointed at him at this part and he had a look as if he was saying 'me' while he pointed to himself. She just nodded to the beat, but as if she was saying yes.

_**And it takes my breath away. What you do, so naturally.**_

She then spin for a bit and was now just looking at the crowd as she continued to sing._****_

You are the thunder and I am the lightening. And I love the way you know who you area, and to me it's exciting. When you know it's meant to be. Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally. When you're with me, baby.

She danced with a great amount of energy as she pointed to the crowed and back at herself and hugged her heart.

Kia felt like the song was made for him, because he was so impulsive, and he really did know who he was. _****_

Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally. Bay bay baby.

She walked back again and winked at him. Kia flushed. _****_

You have a way of moving me. A force of nature, your energy. It comes naturally (You know it does). It comes naturally. Mmmm yea.

Kia was now swaying to the rhythm of the music. He even started to bust some moves, almost accidently doing spinjitsu. _****_

And it takes my breath away (Every time) What you do, so naturally.

She was clearly impressed, as she almost gasped as she sang. She even tried to twirl herself

_**You are the thunder and I am the lightening. And I love the way you know who you are  
And to me it's exciting. When you know it's meant to be. Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally. When you're with me, baby.**_

She was now clearly singing at Kia, and this only brought out his energy more and his will to dance._****_

Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally. Bay bay baby. 

Suddenly as she was dancing she got caught in some cords, and "Aaahh!" She fell off of the stage, but she didn't feel the ground, instead she felt strong arms.

She looked up to see into Kias eyes and sparks really did fly, in them, and a bit of fire from his abilities caused some fireworks, in a box behind him, to go off. The girl gasped, but when she heard the crowed cheer and looked back into his eyes, she smiled, got down from his arms and continued to sing.

_**When we collide, sparks fly. When you look in my eyes, it takes my breath away.**_

She then invited him to dance with her and he did.

_**(You are) You are the thunder and I am the lightening. And I love the way you know who you are. And to me it's exciting. When you know it's meant to be. Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally. When you're with me, baby. **_

He spun her around, carried her, and then they just beaked danced together while holding hands and such._****_

Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally. Bay bay baby (Naturally)  
Naturally x5 Bay bay baby (Naturally) Naturally x5 Everything baby comes naturally

They finely did a dip and brought her up as they stared into each other's eyes. The whole crowed cheered at that. The girl then said "Fallow me back stage." Once they did she said "Thanks for the save mate. May name's Dawn, what's yours." She had a bit of a British accent. "Kia" he replied.

They smiled at each other. Before they could say more though, Falcon came flying by and screeched. Kia saw it and new that the bird had something important for him if it wanted his attention, though he thought it was strange since it usually only got Zane to fallow it.

Kia looked at her and said "I got to go." He started running but he heard Dawn say "Can I see you some time mate?" He stopped and thought _"Yes she like me!" _He said "Tomorrow here at the park, same time same place." She nodded and waved goodbye as she saw him run off.

Kia spin into his ninja suit and looked up at the bird and said "This better be worth it?" Falcon just screeched back at him.

**With Cole.**

Cole was on the other side of the park where the rock climbing was set up. He was about to go and try it when he saw someone next to him. It was a girl, with black hair in a pony tail wearing a black sports bra with white lining, she wore sports pants with white lines on the side of her legs and black sneakers; she also had brown lips.

Cole thought she was cute and said "Hey." She smiled back at him with a bit of a cocky attitude and said "Hey. Race you to the top?" Cole never backed down form a challenge "You're on." So the two grabbed on to the rock climb, Cole said "On your mark", the girl then said "Get set", then they both said "GO!" and so they where off.

Cole was in the lead first just climbing normally, but then the girl started out climbing him and she got higher up. He pouted, he wasn't going to let anyone beat him. So he started jumping and doing back flips with his ninja skills. The girl thought she was going to win, but saw what Cole was doing, she also pouted when he passed her, she also didn't like to be beat.

So she started to jump as well, but not back flip. She got pretty far, though she was having trouble keeping up. Cole looked back at her with an 'I'm so winning' smile on his face. She wasn't going to give up that easily. She then got an idea, started swinging side to side and passed him as the rope strapped to her body propelled her over him.

It was her turn to give a cheeky smiled; Cole was on competitive mode now, but at the same time found her attracting. So he sped up on his climbing, so did the girl. They kept climbing and climbing, they where almost to the top, and finely they could see the end of the climb.

They kicked into overdrive, they where neck and neck now, their bodies getting closer as they tried to out climb the other. Finely two hands grabbed the top. Cole looked down to see how far ahead he was, but was shocked to find no one there, so he turned to his right and found the girl right next to him, she held a cocky smile.

Cole smiled back and said "You're good. What's your name?" She then said "Brea, and yours?" "Cole." Suddenly Cole spotted Falcon flying by, along with Kia fallowing. He knew something was wrong if Zane wasn't the one in the lead and he said "I got to go. But can I see you again?" The girl smiled and said "Meet me at Sushi madness, tomorrow, same time?" "It's a date." He winked and ninja flipped back down.

When he caught up to Kia he spin into his ninja suit and said "What's up with Zane's bird, and where is he?" Kia then said "That's what I like to know. I just met this super hot chick when he flew by." Cole was surprised and said "Dud me too." "Really?" asked the red ninja. The one in black nodded and said "We have a date." "Same here." They smiled at each other in congratulations.

**With Lloyd**

Lloyd had made it to Doomsday comics and was ready to get the new Rick Donagon comic, the last story was so good that the limited edition comic was brought back by popular demand. He walked down the aisle and found what he was looking for "All right, last one." He reached for it only to find another hand grabbing it.

He glared at the hand and was turning to the other person as he said "Hey I saw it first…" He stopped in mid sentence when he saw who ells was trying to reach for the comic. It was a girl his age,(adult age), with light blond hair almost like his, but in pig tails( two pony tails, one on each side). She had hot pink lips, a hot pink strap shirt, and white jeans and shoes. She also wore hot pink rimmed glasses.

She said "Sorry, but I guess we both saw it first." She looked shy and was she blushing? She looked kind of cut like that. Lloyd snapped himself out of that. Cute? What was he thinking? Did he even like girls? Apparently. He had never felt like this before, his heart was racing out of control and his stomach felt like it was in a knot.

Butch, the owner of the comic book store, saw this and decided to help. He did owe Lloyd for saving his shop and costumers form the grundle, and also sacrificing his childhood. He still felt bad for the kid. So he went up to them and said "Hey guys. Lloyd it's good to see you again. This here is Candy, my niece. Candy this is Lloyd, the green ninja."

Candy gasped and said "Are you really?" He nodded, then he did a heroic pose, girls like heroes, right? Rick Donagon did always get the girl. So he said "Yes I am." She giggled at his attempts to look cool. Suddenly they heard a screech. They looked to the window and saw Kia and Cole running off.

Lloyd then said "Sorry got to go, Official ninja business." Butch waved at him and mouthed 'Ask her out?' Lloyd thought about that and said "But can I see you again tomorrow, same time same place." Candy smiled and said "Sure." Lloyd nodded and said as he ran out "And bring the comic." Candy giggled at that and Butch just shook his head in amusement.

As he caught up to the two ninja he said "What's up?" Kai then said "Not sure. Zane's bird is acting up." Cole then said "And with Zane not here that can't be a good sign." Lloyd nodded and said "That's stink and now of all times." Cole then said "Why?" Kia then said a bit annoyed "Was it because you couldn't get your comic?" Lloyd then said "Forget the comic, I got a date, and she likes comic books." "Go Lloyd!" They said as they congratulated him.

**With Jay and Nya**

The two where at a nice restaurant with chandeliers and a dancing floor, and they were also almost done with their food as they just enjoyed each other's company. Jay couldn't help but stare at her.

Nay saw this and asked "Is there something on my face?" Jay then said with a love struck look "No you're perfect." He blushed when he said that and said "I mean uuuuuuh." Nya blushed and said "You really think so?"

Jay wanted to say "You have no idea how much I love you', but a song came up and he said "Want to dance?" She nodded and they went to the dance floor.

_**(Original male version)**_

_**Oh, thinkin' about all our younger years**__**. **__**There was only you and me**__**. **__**We were young and wild and free**__**. **__**Now nothin' can take you away from me**__**. W**__**e've been down that road before**__**. **__**But that's over now**__**. **__**You keep me comin' back for more.**_

Jay led her to the dance floor and as they got in the middle they would spin around to the music. At the same time they would think about all the things they had been through and how they didn't want their adventure to end._****_

_**[Chorus]**__**  
**__**Baby you're all that I want**__**. **__**When you're lyin' here in my arms**__**. **__**I'm findin' it hard to believe**__**. **__**We're in heaven**__**. **__**And love is all that I need**__**. **__**And I found it there in your heart**__**. **__**It isn't too hard to see**__**. **__**We're in heaven.**_

Jay would then spin Nya around at this part, dip her and then bring her back up. She would giggle at this, and he would smile with a love struck look as he sighed. He felt like he was on air, as did Nya. _****_

_**Oh, once in your life you find someone**__**. **__**Who will turn your world around**__**. **__**Bring you up when you're feelin' down**__**. **__**Yeah, nothin' could change what you mean to me**__**. **__**Oh, there's lots that I could say**__**. **__**But just hold me now**__**. **__**'Cause our love will light the way. **_

His life had totally changed when he became a ninja, and it got even better when Nya joined the team. He wanted to tell her how he really felt some day, even if it meant getting through her hot headed brother Kia. But right now he just held her. Happy to have her in his arms._****_

_**[Chorus]**_

Again Jay did the same thing he did in the last chorus with Nya. Nya just laughed and enjoyed herself. She loved the rush she got from being lifted up and spin around, she also loved the feeling that she was on air._****_

_**I've been waitin' for so long**__**. **__**For somethin' to arrive**__**. **__**For love to come along**__**. **__**Now our dreams are comin' true**__**. **__**Through the good times and the bad**__**. **__**Yeah, I'll be standin' there by you.**_

Jay knew their lives were filled with danger and he wanted to be there for Nya, just like he knew she would always be there for him, and someday he would show her how much he cared, standing right beside her. _****_

_**[Chorus]**_

And again Jay twirled Nya around and finely dipped her. They were about to officially kiss for the first time as they got closer to each other. But suddenly Nya stopped as she saw three ninjas and a Falcon swish by.

Jay was confused when he didn't feel Nya kiss him, but he opened his eyes to see her pointing to the window and saw what she saw. This could only mean one thing, trouble. So they ran out to meet the others.

As they ran out Jay spin and changed into his ninja suit as he said "What's going on, and where's Zane? Isn't he the one we usually have to chase when it comes to his bird?" "That's what we would like to know?" Kia said.

Nya then asked "Where's Sensei?" "Maybe making tee?" Jay responded. Lloyd then said "No, my uncle was with Zane when I left, maybe they're both in trouble?" He was very frantic now. Cole then said "You might be right so let book it." And so they rushed off faster, thinking that not only their brother and friend but their Sensei was in danger.

**With Zane and Wu**

Garmadon could not get a clear shot. Wu and his student kept moving around as the snakes attacked and blocked his shot. Skales then said "Just shoot!" Garmadon growled and said "Your snakes keep getting n the way!" Skales then ordered "Fall back."

Finely, sensei Wu was left open. Garmadon smiled and said "Time to repay you brother." And so he fired the weapon at him. The other ninja had finely come and saw what was happening as they yelled "Sensei watch out!" Wu was turning to see that something was coming at him.

After Zane kicked a snake away he heard what his friends said, turned and saw that some sort of beam was coming at his sensei. Everything went in slow motion as he yelled "Sensei!" and blocked the shot with his body. "Zane!" Every one yelled as they saw their friend lying on the ground with a whole in his ninja suit but his hands covered his chest and his eyes were shut in pain.

Garmadon laughed madly as he and the snakes retreated, but just before they left, someone shot at his weapon, destroying it with lightning. He glared at the ninja, thinking it was the blue one who destroyed his weapons. But his expression softened and turned sorrowful as he saw his son with a green ball of energy in his hands glaring at him with tears brimmed in his eyes, only one question in them 'Why?' It hurt him but he knew it had to be done, and so he slipped away.

Everyone ran to Zane, Sensei had fallen to his knees and was just looking at his student as he turned him to lay him on his back. He looked mournfully at him as he thought 'I failed. I am his teacher, the one who must protect him. He shouldn't of taken that shot for me!' Nya fought her way to Zane as the guys where blocking her form him, yelling at him to wake up.

When Nya grabbed Zane's arms and ripped them away from his chest to see the damage to his circuitry, she was in shock and gasped. The others gasped with her, even sensei Wu was shocked. For Zane did not only not have a scratch on him, the door to his circuits was gone. Nya tried to find it, any sign of it, but there was none. It was as if it had never existed.

Wu came out of his stupor and said "Zane is no longer a nindriod, but a human ninja." The other looked shocked at their teacher as he said this, but Wu then said "Well don't just stand there. We must take him to a hospital for immediate medical attention." They all nodded and moved as fast as they could, for who knew what ells the weapon had done to their brother.

**So what did you all think, dramatic enough, a good cliffy. Pleas review. **


	2. A new family

Zane heard a constant beep as he was coming out of unconsciousness. He thought 'What is that noise?' as he opened his eyes and was surprised to see a white hospital room. He was confused by this because he was a nindriod, he didn't need to go to a hospital, unless one of the others got hurt.

This startled him to sit up but he just fell back down. He was feeling strange. Way was he so tired, and why did everything feel so different? He heard the beeping again, he looked to his arm as he noticed that something was sticking in him. He saw a needle in him, but how could that be, he was metal, wasn't he?

He looked at what was beeping. It was a heart monitor from what he could see. But how could it be beeping if he didn't even have a heart? It hurt him to think about such a thing but he forgot about it as he couldn't take this anymore. He wanted to get out here.

**In the waiting room.**

Cole was passing through the lobby back and forth muttering "How could I let this happen, is he going to be okay?" Kai was at the window trying to convince Flacon to go back to the Bounty "Come on already you stubborn bird, you can't stay here." Flacon just screeched at him.

Jay was sitting with Nya comforting her as she cried "I couldn't do anything, If he was still a nindriod I could of helped him, but I didn't know what to do for him now that, that…" Jay then said "It's okay Nya it wasn't your fault everything's goanna be fine. Right Lloyd?" Lloyd was sitting next to his uncle as he said "I seriously don't know. What do you think uncle?"

Sensei Wu had been silent the whole time and did not respond to his nephew. The others were to worried to notice his silence, usually he would give them advice or try to give them some reassurance, but no, the strong and stoic teacher was silent.

He was thinking 'This is my entire fault. Zane should not of protected me. I am his teacher; I should be taking care of him!' Before Lloyd could ask him what was wrong a doctor walked in, he was a man with black slicked backed hair and a white coat. He then said "Zane? Anyone here for a Zane?"

The team looked at the doctor and Falcon finely flew off, Sensei walked up to him and said "We are here for him." The man nodded and said "Yes the ninja team right. Well I'm not sure how to explain it, but your nindriod friend is completely human." They were all shocked at this.

Kai then said "But how?" Lloyd growled and said "Dad's weapon must have had something to do with it." Nya then said "It looked like a particle rearrange of some sort?" Wu then said "I believe so, but I do not think Garmadon knew what exactly would be the outcome of his weapon."

He then turned to the doctor and asked "How is he?" The man replied with "Completely fine. I think he was mostly in shock, but we want to keep him over night just in case." They all nodded at that. Jay then asked "Can we see him?" The doctor then said "He's sleeping right now…" Suddenly they heard an alarm.

The doctor said in shock "It's coming from your friends room." They then all raced to it. When they got there; they found the ex nindriod on the floor in a blue green hospital gown. The wire for the heart monitor had come off. They raced to him yelling "Zane."

Zane looked up at them as Kai and Cole came to pick him up he said "My friends, I am glad you are all safe. But what is happening? What has happened to me? And why do my legs not work, have they short circuited?" Jay then said "Wo there bro. You almost beat me at my own game. Just calm down, where not too sure what's going on either."

The doctor then said "Sit him down on the bed." As they did the doctor then said "Hello Zane. Do you remember anything that happened before you awoke?" Zane looked confused for a bit, then a flash of memory went through his head and he said "I was shot. Sensei are you hurt?" This rocked more than just Sensei's his senses. He then yelled "What do you mean if I'm okay? What about you, how could you put yourself between me and that weapon? You could have been killed!" They were all shocked to see him like this, he rarely ever got this upset.

Zane lowered his head and said "I am sorry Sensei, I…." The older man put his hand up to quit him and said "No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have lost my temper. I was just so worried Zane. You are my student and I am proud to have such a brave one at that. But Zane, why would you put yourself in harms why for me? We could have lost you."

Zane held his head down and said "I did not want you to get hurt, and besides, I can be repaired…." Wu was touched but said "Well now you can't. So never do that again." Zane was confused as he said "What do you mean? And why am I in a hospital? A nindriod doesn't need to go to a doctor."

That's when Jay said "We'll you're not a nindriod anymore?" "What?" Zane got that same shocked look he did when he figured out he wasn't human, or when he wasn't. Kai then said "Wait ago Jay Mr. Subtlety." They all glared at him. "Sorry." He replied.

Zane then said "How could this be, If I am not a nindriod then what am I?" Nya then said "We believe Garmadon had built a particle rearranger." "Had?" said the confused ex nindriod. Lloyd rubbed the back of his head and said "I kind of busted it with my lightening abilities."

They all laughed at this, suddenly Zane coughed from the stress of using his now human lungs. Cole patted him on the back and said "Take it easy Frosty. The new lungs are probably a bit weak." This confused Zane and said "New lungs?" The doctor nodded, then he put a picture of an x-ray of Zane up, with human organs and bones, and said "Yes, new lungs, along with every other body part. Your complete structure has been turned organic."

He then asked "Then why can't I stand, or even walk?" he felt a pain in his throat and held it. The doctor then said "Take it easy, you've spoken too much. You see, your body is like a new born infants, but not quit underdeveloped. So you can still talk and do other things that most people can, but walking is still too big of a step for you to take. No pun intended." Jay was the only one to laugh as the doctor chuckled and the others ground or shook their heads. Zane just looked confused.

Once the doctor composed himself he said "But he should develop faster since he still has the mind of an adult he should be okay. But like I said, he should stay overnight for observation." Zane looked like he was terrified and said "I do not want to stay here. Pleas, can I not go home?" They all stared at Zane confused and worried. Nya asked "Why not Zane, are you okay?"

Zane then said "The change is just so much for me, I just wish to be in a familiar environment." The doctor then said "I'm sorry Zane but I can't let you leave unless a parent or guardian can look after you or release you." Kai then said "But we're his family." The doctor shook his head and said "I'm sorry but those are the rules. Does Zane not have a creator or something."

Zane looked down sadly and said "My father past on some time ago." Sensei Wu couldn't take this anymore and said "I will adopt Zane. I will be his guardian." They all looked surprised at him. Zane then said "Why Sensei…?" Wu looked at Zane and said "I had never had children of my own, you are all like me own children. Zane I was always troubled with your lack of family, but happy that you could so easily see a group of strangers as one. I also feel responsible for this, if you had not put yourself in-between me and the weapon you would not be here like this, but maybe it is a change for the best."

Sensei smiled, knowing that know Zane could find love like his brothers. The others were confused at this and Zane was unsure of what he meant, but just nodded and said "Thank you." The doctor then said "Just come with me then and we can get all the paper worked done, I'll also call an attorney to make it legal today, if possible."

Wu nodded and said "Thank you. The rest of you head to the bounty and get some rest, it's been a long day." He pointed at them with his staff. They nodded, Lloyd then said "Hey sweet, that mean I get a cousin." They laughed at that and said their goodbye as they left. Lloyd gave Zane a hug as he said "Welcome to the family." The doctor then said "I'll give you two a moment."

Once he left Wu came up to the boy in bed, Zane said "Sensei, I don't understand." Wu sighed and said "I feel responsible for this Zane, and I am, do not try to tell me otherwise. I was supposed to protect you, not the other way around. And I have always wanted children, but the women I loved went with another."

Zane looked confused and was about to ask but Wu said as he held his hand up "That is a tale for another time. Now get some sleep. I'll come get you when it's time to go home." He nodded and lay down as he said "Sensei, may I ask you something." "What is it Zane?" he stared down at the boy as he put a hand to his head.

The boy then said "My I call you father." Sensei smiled and you could almost see a tear in his eyes as he said "Of course you can, son." Zane smiled at that and then went to sleep, his new mind and body tired from all the excitement. Wu rubbed his hand through Zane's hair and said "Sweet dream my son." And left.

**Pleas review. I know it may be sappy to some of you, but I like sappy. It's cute. Also I would like some help on the characters personalities, I think I'm doing okay, but help is appreciated, especially for Wu's new fatherly role.**


	3. Party and cake

Zane awoke to his new father walking into the room. The older man had a smile on his face as he walked towards his new son. He said "We can go now Zane. Are you feeling okay?" Zane nodded and said "Yes I feel much better."

Wu nodded and said "How about we try getting you to stand and walk a bit." Again the boy nodded and tried to get up, although a bit tired and slow. Wu helped him to stand and held his arm as Zane tried to get out of the bed. Zane saw a mirror across from him, he started to walk as Wu said "Very good Zane, your fist steps on human legs. You're learning fast."

Zane smiled but still walked to the mirror and remembered how his father, Dr. Julian, first taught him to walk. He turned to look at his side, expecting to see his original creator, but instead it was Wu. Zane frowned a bit, Wu noticed and said "Is something the matter Zane?" The boy sighed and said "I was just thinking about the first time my father awoke me and he took me to the mirror as I took my first steps."

Wu could see his pain and said as he held his head down "I know I can never replace him, but I promise you, I will be the best father I can be. Even though I may make mistakes on the way." Zane smiled and said "Thank you father. And I will try to be the best son that I can be."

Wu smiled at that and said "Let's see if you're strong enough to walk on your own." After a little while of practice and a couple of falls, Wu ran up to him the first time he fell and said "Are you okay." Zane nodded his head and continued, until he could walk on his own two feet again.

Once this was done, Wu helped Zane get dressed, and the two walked out of the hospital. But before they left, the doctor came and said "Have a safe trip and I hope everything goes well with your new family." They both nodded and walked off.

It was already getting dark outside but they made it to the Bounty without any trouble. Once they entered though "Surprise!" They were met by the team and what looked like to be a party. A banner hung on the wall saying 'Happy humanization day.'

Zane was a bit perplexed by this and asked "My friends what is all this, and what is a humanization day?" Kai then said "We wanted to welcome you back from the hospital." Nya then said "So we decided to make you a party." Jay then said "I came up with the humanization part, because today is like your birthday, but instead of being born you were turned human."

Cole then said "That and also you just got adopted so it's also like your adoption day." Lloyd then said "It's a way to welcome you into mine and uncle's family. Too bad you're kind of now related to my dad." Everyone laughed at that. Zane was a bit confused at first but laughed after thinking about it and said "I guess it would make sense, since he is the one who turned me human."

Lloyd looked down upset. Zane then asked "Did I say something wrong?" Lloyd shook his head no and said "No Zane it's not that. I just can't believe my dad would try to hurt one of you guys like this. Though I'm glad nothing really bad happened. I still feel afoul for my dad almost killing you." Zane smiled and said "Do not be upset Lloyd, in a way I now have a new beginning."

They all cheered and Cole then said "So can we have cake now?" "Cole!" They all said but just decided to go with it. They sat down at the table, though Zane needed a little help sitting down because he was still weak. Zane sat next to Sensei Wu on his right while Lloyd was on Wu's left. Nya came out with a large white cake with some of Zane ice markings on it.

Cole was practically drooling, Zane caught the look, and something stirred in him. His lip twitched up a bit and then "AHAHAHAHAHHA auaua cough cough!" They all look at him surprised and Nya asked "Are you okay?" Wu patted his back and said "What has caused you to go into such a fit."

Zane was still trying to get his breathing regulated as he said "Cole…looked…like…a starving creature….and I don't know…It just looked so sad…..but so funny to see it on a human face….it reminded me of a young canine begging for food." The others just stared at him in shock, and then suddenly, they all busted out laughing.

Jay then came up to him and hugged him as he said "I'm so proud of you, your first joke without your funny switch." The team cheered at that and Zane asked "I have?" They all nodded as they tried to calm down their laughter, even Cole was laughing. Wu chuckled as he then said "Well it looks like your still learning fast, and that's good. For soon we will have to see if you can train again."

They all stopped chuckling and Kai asked "What do you mean Sensei? Zane's a pretty strong fighter, he was the first of us to reach his full potential." Wu sighed and said "Yes in his robotic form, but remember what the doctor said, he is like a new born child. He must relearn everything, that includes spinjitsu." Nobody had thought of that. Zane was stunned, it did not cross hi mind that he would have to be trained all over again, but it did make sense and he would try to do spinjitsu again.

Wu then said "I also fear that that was not the last we saw of Garmadon as usual. He will try to take advantage of this. Zane can not be left alone until we are all sure he can take care of himself again." They all nodded at that. Lloyd put a hand on Zane's shoulder as he said "Don't worry cous. Nobodies goanna mess with you while I'm around." Zane smiled at the caring nature of his new cousin.

Cole then said "And we'll make sure you get just a good a training as Lloyd." Zane smiled at that and said "I am happy to hear that. Do you think we could start training tomorrow?" Cole, Kai, and Lloyd then had looks of shock on their faces as they remembered "Tomarrow! Our dates?"

Wu raised a brow at that and said "Dates?" Kia, Cole, and Lloyd explained about the girls they met and how they where suppose to meet them tomorrow. Wu then said "I am happy for all of you, but Lloyd, me and you have to have tomorrow." Lloyd ground, he knew the bird and the bees speech was what he was going to get tomorrow.

Wu then said "Zane I know you are eager to train but first let us get you use to your body and then training can begin, about a week of rest will do." Zane nodded at that and took a piece of cake. He savored it and it tasted quit good. Everyone giggled at his expression at his first taste of food.

Nya then said "This is so cute, I wish I had a camera. You had so many firsts today." Kai then said "Nya he's not a baby. I don't think we should embarrass him like that." Cole saw that Zane was still chewing on his cake and said "So you've discovered the sweet taste of cake. How does it feel?" Zane swallowed and said "Most delightful. I think I shall have another piece." Zane had so much cake, it put Cole's love for the food to shame.

Wu then said "I think that's enough Zane. You don't want to get a stomach ache now do you?" Zane was about to respond, but felt uncomfortable, Wu saw this and said "Let's get you to the bathroom." It didn't take too long for them to come back, but now Zane knew, what goes in, comes out. Wu then said "I think it is time to head to bed." Everyone nodded and said goodnight.

Zane and Wu where the only ones left at the table when everyone had left for bed. Zane then said "Goodnight father." And Sensei said "Goodnight son." He helped Zane up, rubbed a hand through the boys head and kissed him on the forehead. Zane was confused by this, but then remembered, a long time ago, that Dr. Julian had done the same thing to him before he went to rest.

Zane smiled and hugged his new father and said "Thank you. My original father would do the same thing when he would tuck me in bed." Wu smiled and said "I just want you to know that you are like me own." Zane then said "Father?" "Yes son?" "Is it natural for me not to be sleepy, in fact I feel quit energized."

Zane then saw falcon as the window and ran to him and said "Falcon, how are you, where have you been my friend, I have been humanized, thank you for getting help…." Sensie Wu realized that Zane was in a sugar rush.

Now how was he suppose to get him to settle down? As falcon flew in Zane started chasing him around the room, until he fell flat on his face. Sensei thought 'Ah the joys of parenthood.' And went to help the boy up.

**Hope you enjoyed, plead rearview.**


	4. Dates and Childhood

It took Sensei Wu three hours but he was finely able to get Zane to fall asleep last night. Wu had made a mental not to never let Zane eat that much sugar again. He had awoken late that day because of last night.

Usually he would be up by sunrise or before but today he woke up at 9:00 am. He sighed but decided to change the sunrise exercises for later tonight since the boys had their dates, which reminded him. He had to talk to Lloyd, and so he went to do that.

Zane awoke to whispering. "You think he's okay?" asked what sounded like Jay. Then he heard Cole's voice said "Of course not, remember all the cake he ate last night?" He then heard Kai said "Forget the cake, he just got turned human yesterday. I'm starting to think it was a bad idea to take him out of the hospital."

Jay then said "He's always been a sound sleeper, not even the alarm clock could stir him. Hey Kai poke him and see if he wakes up?" Kai then said "I'm not goanna poke him, you do it." "Fine." But as the blue clad ninja was about to, his arm was grabbed by Zane "AAAHHHH!" They all yelled.

Zane then opened his eyes and said "Good morning my friends." Jay then said jokingly with his arms up in the air "It's alive!" Zane was confused and said "Of course I am alive Jay. Why wouldn't I be?" Kia then said "Maybe because you've overslept, it's almost ten man." Zane was surprised and got out of bed as he said "I shall start getting ready for the day."

Zane got himself ready and headed to the kitchen. Once he got there he found Sensei Wu talking with Lloyd about the birds and the bees, the same speech he gave Zane yesterday. Lloyd was annoyed and blushing as he said "Okay uncle I get it, now can I please go?" Wu nodded and said "But be back before dark."

Lloyd mound but just decided to run off. Zane smiled and sat down next to his new father as he said "I see Lloyd was given the same speech you gave me." Wu chuckled and said "It was time anyways and he needed to know before he went to his date." Zane nodded then went to prepare some breakfast for the both of them.

As they ate they saw Kai come out in his ninja suit and say "Seeya." Sensei yelled "Now behave yourself." Then Cole came out, wearing his singing cloths that he wore when they tried to win the fangblade, only without the hat. He said "So do I look okay. Where going to a nice restaurant and I didn't want to wear just anything."

The two chuckled and Zane said "You look quite nice my friend." Wu then said "Very nice Cole, but I try and wash off some of that colon, a little does go a long way." He winked and Cole nodded as he went to do that and then ran off. Jay and Nya then came out and said "Bye guys. Nya and I are going to the auto-body shop today." They nodded and said goodbye to the two lovebirds.

Wu finely noticed that they were the only two on the Bounty now. This would be a good time to have some father son bonding time so he asked Zane "So what would you like to do today?" Zane thought about that for a bit and said "I would like to go to the library, we never did get my books."

Wu was a bit surprised by this and asked "Are you sure. After yesterday I thought you would want to avoid that place." Zane shook his head no and said "I want to conquer at least one of my fears." Wu could respect that and said "Then let us conquer them together." And so they were off. As they did Sensei said "Lets skip the bus this time. I think it would be a good idea for you to experience as much as you can today." Zane nodded and said with a smile "I am quite excited."

**Who's to say. What's impossible. Well they forgot**

Zane certainly felt more different then yesterday, the walk through the small dessert was more uncomfortable then he remembered. Wu asked "How are you adjusting to your new form?" Zane replied with "It is new and sometimes it feels so strange, but I am eager to learn." Wu smiled at that as they continued walking.**  
**

**This world keeps spinning. And with each new day. I can feel a change in everything**

Zane was now getting more comfortable with his new legs and walking was not such a hassle. He also no longer felt his throat hurt and he could speak allot easier. He wondered if this was normal.

He then asked "Father, is it normal for me to be adjusting so quickly? I know you and the doctor said I would develop fast but I no longer feel my throat hurt and walking is much easier." Wu thought about it and replied "I am not sure, but it is good to see that you are getting better so quickly, you will need to be at full strength if Garmadon attacks." Zane nodded, than he felt something wet on his face.

**And as the surface breaks reflections fade. But in some ways they remain the same**

He touched his face and said "I am presperating so much." Wu chuckled and said "It's what humans do when they get too hot." Zane nodded and said "I think I have read about it before, but have never really experienced it this badly."

They were soon in the city and close to the park. Wu then said "This is an important lesson then Zane, when you exercise you must drink plenty of water. Not only will it keep you cool but it will also hydrate you. You know what that is right?" Zane nodded and said "I have read about that too and will make sure to keep up with my fluid intake." Wu laughed at the way he explained it.

**And as my mind begins to spread its' wings. There's no stopping curiosity**

Zane heard a screech and looked up to see his Falcon. He smiled and pointed to the air as he said "Look father, my Falcon has come out. But I did not tell it to fallow us." Wu looked up and said "It is probably trying to get use to you not being connected to it."

Zane frowned and Wu asked "What is the matter?" he replied with "I miss the connection of my friend, my original father made him for me, but at least I still have him." Wu nodded at that. Suddenly they where halfway through the park, almost on the other side.

Some children were playing at a play ground and saw Falcon and started to make a commotion. Zane was intrigued by their curiosity, Wu could see Zane's own curiosity and said "Go on and tell them about your Falcon Zane. I need a littler rest from are long walk." Zane nodded, he was also tired, and his new body was still not as strong as his robotic form. Though was too intrigued so he could learn and explore to relax.

**I want to turn the whole thing upside down. I'll find the things they say just can't be found **

When Zane got to them he heard a little girl say "I wish it would get closer." One boy then said "Yeah right it would never do that." Zane smiled at the challenge and looked up to his feathered friend, they didn't need to speak to know what to do.

Falcon was able to read Zane's face and knew he wanted him to come down. Zane stretched his arm out as the robotic bird landed on his arms. "Oooh." The kids said as they saw this. The little girl asked "Is he your bird mister?" Zane nodded and said "Yes this is my friend Falcon."

A boy then said "Can we pet him?" Zane looked at his bird and the bird just nodded and so he kneeled down and the children began to pet it. The parents saw this and where a bit confused and weary of Zane being near their children, but thought it was adorable as the kids got excited.

**I'll share this love I find with everyone. We'll sing and dance to nature's songs. I don't want this feeling to go away.**

One of the kids then asked "Does he do any tricks?" Zane nodded and said "He can dance." The kids gasped at that. Wu smiled and chuckled as he saw this and just relaxed under a tree. Zane then put falcon down and started dancing and the falcon mimicked him. The kids laughed and started to mimic Zane. Zane was enjoying himself and even laughed as he saw how cute the kids where trying to copy him. ****

Who's to say. I can't do everything. Well I can try

One of the kids then noticed that Zane was wearing his ninja suit and said "Hey your one of the ninja. The robot right?" Zane nodded his head and said "Yes I am Zane, the white ninja. But I'm not a robot anymore." They all ooohed at that but didn't ask how. Another child said "Could you show us some moves?" Zane looked confused and asked "What would you like me to do?" One of the kids said "Hang upside at the top of the jungle gym with one hand."

Zane said "I'm not sure if I can do that, but I will try." Wu was not sure about this but stopped himself, Zane wouldn't do anything he knew he wasn't ready, though he was wrong at the hospital for trying to walk? He looked on and saw Zane struggling to climb up the bars, he frowned when he heard a boy say "He's no ninja, he can barely go up the jungle gym." Zane was struggling to see how his arms and legs could work on this play set, he heard the boy's comment and he didn't just want to prove to them he could do it, but to himself. Wu heard the comment and understood now that Zane had to do this for himself.

Zane then remembered his training and put himself through the motions, as Jay would say. He flipped up the bars of the play set and then flipped one more time to the top and landed with one hand on it and at first he struggled with keeping himself balanced but was finely able too. The kids cheered. The parents clapped at that but some of them found it as a bad idea as they knew their kids would try to mimic the ninja.

**And as I roll along I begin to find. Things aren't always just what they seem**

At the last minute Zane lost his balance. Everyone gasped and Wu yelled out "Zane!" Suddenly Zane was able to land on his hands and feet and then roll, but he couldn't stop and started rolling through the grass down a hill. When they saw him rolling around in the grass the kids thought he was playing and started to laugh and attempt to mimic him. ****

I want to turn the whole thing upside down. I'll find things they say just can't be found  
I'll share this love I find with everyone. We'll sing and dance to nature's songs

Zane landed upside down as he collided with a tree. His vision was spinning and he was thinking to himself why everything was upside-down all of a sudden. Wu became worried and ran up to him as he said "Zane are you alright?" Wu helped him sit right side up and he shook his head to clear his vision as he said "I think so, though I do have one question?" Wu nodded and said "Of course. Are you hurt?" he added worriedly thinking Zane had hurt himself.

Zane shook his head no, but held his head when he felt a head ach. Wu became worried and said "Maybe I should take you to the hospital." Zane looked shocked and spooked and said "No! I don't like that place." Wu sighed and said "You will have to face that fear someday young man." Zane said "I understand. I'm just not ready for a hospital just yet. And for now let us conquer one fear at a time."

Wu smiled and said "So what did you want to ask me?" He replied with "I just wanted to know what that strange sensation in my head was when I flipped on to the play equipment." Wu was confused and asked "What sensation exactly?" He then said "It felt like something was rushing through my head and with an energized feeling." Wu then understood and said "It's called adrenalin; you probably have read about that as well?" He nodded.

Suddenly Falcon landed on his shoulder and the kids saw this and a girl said "Hey Zane let's do the bird dance again?" Zane looked to Wu and said "May I. I find playing with these children quit enjoyable and interesting to be around." Wu chuckled, he could understand why Zane wanted to play with them, he was going through a socially developing moment and it was good for him. He nodded and said "Yes go on, have fun. But be more careful." Zane nodded and ran off. And so he and the kids started doing the dance again.

**This world keeps spinning and there's no time to waste. Well it all keeps spinning spinning round and round and**

Once the kids where tired of dancing one said "Hey lets go on the marry-go-round." Zane then asked "What is a marry-go-round." They were all shocked to hear him say that and so two kids grabbed his hands and dragged him while the others pushed him towards the said play set one kid said "Man did you miss out on your childhood." Zane then said "I do not believe I had one."

They ignored that and just sat him in the middle while some kids got on and told him to grab on and, he did so as some of the other children spun the set around. Zane started seeing everything go in a blur and yelled "Wooo!" Wu chuckled along with the children at that but he was still worried about him being on the merry-go-round.****

Upside down. Who's to say what's impossible and can't be found. I don't want this feeling to go away.

He was right to worry as Zane started to enjoy himself and laugh, he also lost his grip and fell of off of the marry-go-round. He just laid there and didn't get up. Wu gasped along with the other parents and they all raced to see if he was okay. When they got there Wu got down and held Zane's head. Wu was very concerned, almost frantic as he said "Zane are you okay? Wake up son."

The kids where worried and asking if he would be alright as the parents tried to comfort them. Zane woke up and sat up as he said "I shall be alright. I do not feel any damage." The parents all let the air they were holding out as the kids cheered. Wu then said "I don't think you should go on anymore play sets here." Zane nodded and said as he rubbed his head "I am still not very coordinated after the accident." At this all the parents had shocked faces.

**Please don't go away**

One mother said "I think it's time to go. Come sweaty." And so she grabbed her child and went. Zane then said "You do not have too I am going to leave now anyways." He didn't want to go but he didn't want to ruin the children's fun either.

**Please don't go away**

A man then said "Oh that's okay we've been here long enough anyways." He grabbed his daughter and whispered to her, even though the others heard "What were you thinking." Zane felt bad as he saw the child whimper at her father's anger. Zane then said "But it was just an accident…"

**Please don't go away**

But no one listened and the other parents just did the same and soon they were all gone. Zane looked around and tried to get them not to be angry, but they just ignored him, even as some of the children waved goodbye to him.

Wu was upset, not at the children or Zane, but at the parents for getting angry. Though he should of known better, Zane was an adult and most people found it strange for a young man to be playing with children.

**Is this how it's supposed to be**

Zane looked at Wu and said "Father did I do anything wrong?" Zane could feel a tear going down his face. As Wu saw this he said "Of course not, people just don't understand." "What do you mean?" He replied with "It's just that usually men with no children who go to parks and interact with them are seen as people who wish to do harm at them. And usually that is the case."

**Is this how it's supposed to be**

Zane thought about that and said "But I wouldn't do that." Wu smiled and said "I know. But people don't." Zane sighed and lowered his head and said "Is this how human life is like. So lonely." Wu frowned at that and said "Sometimes, but at least you still have family, remember that."

Zane nodded and Wu helped him up. Wu then said "Are you sure you want to continue on or would you rather go home, or better yet see a doctor?" Zane replied with a smile "I think I would like to continue." Wu sighed and nodded and so they were off. **  
**

**With Kai**

Kia had made it to the park in time and found Dawn waiting for him, this time there was no stage or crowd. He came up to her and said "Hey there." Dawn turned to him and gasped "You're a ninja." "Ugh?" Kai wasn't sure if she was happy about that or not, but she said "That is so cool mate. What ells don't I know about you?"

Kia sighed and said "Allot, but you want to walk around the park while we get to know each other better?" She nodded and so they started to walk off and tell each other about themselves. After Kai was done explaining his life he asked "So what about you?" She replied with "Well I moved here some time ago with my band so we'll be staying since yesterday a producer liked our style, but we'll be starting out small."

Kai nodded and said "That's great, that means we can see each other." She smiled and said "That would be brilliant. Now I use to live with my dad before I moved here, we still send notes and such. I live in an apartment with my band and I can also use a guitar. I love music."

Kai then said "That's cool, by the way I like your music, you have a great voice." Dawn blushed and said "Oh you're just saying that." Kai then said "No I mean it." And so they continued on with their date.

**Back with Zane and Wu**

The two were in the city now and going past some buildings. As they did they passed a window with many cooking materials. Zane looked into the shop in interest. Wu chuckled and said "I see you found something that interests you." Zane nodded and said "The materials look quite nice and look like they would be good for making good meals."

Wu looked in and said "Yes it would be quite nice to have some new ones, the old one are starting to get dull; some of the handles have even been broken." Zane then said "My analyses it that it must be form Coles acidic chilly." Wu chuckled and said "Yes he does tend to overdo it sometimes. Let us see if we cannot find something that can withstand his cooking."

Zane nodded and they entered the shop. They had plenty of nice cooking utensils for the kitchen, but the ones that Zane seemed most interested in where the platinum colored ones. He found a spatula and a whisk. He held each in one hand.

The store manager came up to them and said "May I help you?" Zane then said "Yes we could use some help. Do these cooking materials have resilient metal for acidic cooking?" The manager was a bit unsure on what the young man had said until Wu said "We want to know if they are tuff enough to use on very strong cooking?"

The man nodded and said "Yes those are made with some fine metal and are doubled layered to make them strong." Wu looked to Zane who nodded and Wu said "We'll take them." And so they purchased and left, as they did Zane asked "Father, why is it that that man had a hard time understanding me?" Wu chuckled and said "Not many people understand such a vast vocabulary."

Zane though about that for a bit and asked "Should I learn to speak like the others?" Wu looked surprised but said "Of course not, you are you and that is all anyone should try to be, do not try to be like anyone ells." Zane nodded and said "I understand." They kept walking until they were almost to the middle of the city. They were actually passing the auto body shop when they saw Jay and Nya, they stopped and where going to say hello, but Zane paused and felt something strange but familiar at the same time.

Wu turned to him and asked "Are you okay, what's the matter?" Zane snapped out of his trance and said "I don't think we should disturb. I sense that something important is about to happen. So they just stared on. Wu was glad that Zane still had his abilities, it would make things easier for Zane.

**With Nya and Jay.**

The two were at the auto-body shop. Nya and Jay where busy trying to fix up the car they made with the tornado of creation some time ago. Jay was glad he was only with Nya, he wanted to show here how much he loved her, though he was feeling nervous. So he puffed out his chest and went up to her as he said "Nya?" "Yeah Jay?" she asked as she turned to him.

He sighed and said "I really like you Nya, and I know we never really made it official I want you to be my girlfriend." Nya smiled and said "Thanks Jay and I'd love too." She was about to go on to fix a tire when Jay turned her by the shoulder and said "Wait Nya I'm not done." Nya was confused and asked "What is it?"

Jay looked into her eyes with real love in them and Nya could understand what he meant, then Jay made his move. He closed in and kissed her. Nya dropped her wrench and kissed back. Then they pulled away. Nya and Jay where smiling and Nya said "Wow, that was better than your clone."

Jay smiled at that, he was always upset that his clone kissed Nya first but he was glad to know he was a better kisser. He blushed and asked "Really?" Nya nodded and kissed him on the lips lightly and said "Let's finish up okay?" "Okay." And so they went on with their work, but would always steal a glance at each other.

**Again with Zane and Wu**

The two smiled as they saw that, but felt they had over stayed their welcome and set off again. Wu was happy for his students and was glad that Jay and Nya were becoming for comfortable with each other. Nya and Jay's feelings were what helped Jay find his full potential and will probably help him to find it again.

As they walked though Wu found that it was a bit too silent for his liking, he looked to find Zane with a sad look on his face. Zane was thinking about how he was the only one of his brothers without someone special to have in his life. Maybe one day he would find someone but what if he couldn't understand what love was.

Wu could tell that what just happened had upset Zane a bit but he said "Don't worry Zane, your chance might come sooner than you think." Zane was about to tell him what he thought when he felt his stomach grumble. Wu heard this and chuckled as he said "It think it's time to lunch." Zane nodded and so they went to find a place to eat.

**With Cole**

**well, it's on my mind-I'm headin back in time, and when I think of all the songs we used to play, and then I think of you and it's all right, I think of you and it's all right..**

Cole had run through the park to get to the rock climbing section while hearing a song on his mp3. As he got there he started to think. He thought about how yesterday he and Brea met, and how strong and pretty she was to him. It calmed him about his date knowing a girl that liked the same things he did, he wasn't much of an expert on girls. ****

Well, it's this sort of thing that gets me to lose my mind, and it's the flash-flashy eyes that make it worthwhile, and every time when we'd, we'd get together, we'd just fall in love again

Cole finely made it to the rock climbing part of the park and was shocked at what he saw. It was Brea, in a dress. It was a black kimono with a short skirt, white outlines, and black leggings and shoes. He was very impressed with the outfit as he gasped in air at the sight of her and he saw her do the same. It was like falling in love again. ****

All in all, it's the perfect scene, and it's not anywhere that I would rather be. And it's now, now or never when we're chasing our dreams and oh, we're getting close now-don't turn away

He took off his mp3, went up to her and said "Hi." She smiled and said "Hi yourself. Ready to go?" Cole smiled and offered his arm as she took it and they were off. They both tried to hide their large blushes but failed, which only led them to chuckles. But then suddenly Brea started running and said "Race you there." She was laughing, Cole was shocked at first but started to laugh too and run after her.****

It's on my mind- I've got, I've got it all, and I wanted you to come inside. It only takes just a second when you understand you're out of time it only takes just a second when you understand you're out of time

With his training he had no trouble catching up and grabbed her by the hand and said "Ha gotcha!" She gasped and said "How did you do that? I never met a guy that could catch up with me." He smiled and then started to explain about him being a ninja until they reached sushi madness, the restaurant they were going to eat at.

She stared at him as they took their seats at the counter where they could see the sushi chefs make their meals. Finely she said "That is so cool. So you're one of the ninja I've been hearing so much about?" He nodded and so he started telling her of his adventures. ****

All in all, it's the perfect scene and it's not anywhere that I would rather be. and it's now, now or never when we're chasing our dreams, and oh, we're getting close now- don't turn away, we're getting close now- don't turn away!

They kept getting closer to each other as they talked. Cole then said "What about you. You're quit the sports girl." She giggled and said "Yeah I am. I'm really into physical competitions, rock climbing is great but I would love to teach kids how to do sports and other physical activities." Cole smiled and said "That sounds like a cool thing to want to do. I'm not much of a kid person but I guess I wouldn't mind teaching sports." ****

All in all, it's the perfect scene and it's not anywhere that I would rather be, and it's now, now or never when we're chasing our dreams, and oh, we're getting close now-, don't turn away

The two talked as the chef made their meal and then when it was done they began to eat. It was quite good. But as they did Cole could see Brea looked a bit uncomfortable and asked "Is something wrong." She shook her head and said "No, nothing's wrong it's just." She sighed and looked out the window. Cole could see her discomfort and put a hand on her shoulder, but she shrugged it off and ran out. Cole quickly paid and ran after her. **  
**

**all in all, it's the perfect scene, and it's not anywhere that I would rather be, and it's now, now or never when we're chasing our dreams, and oh, we're getting close now-don't turn away**

Cole got out and cached up to Brea and flipped over to stand in front of her. He then said "Brea what's wrong? I thought we were having a good time." Brea looked up with watery eyes and said "We were, I was, but I….I don't know, this probably wasn't a good idea. I'm sorry I wasted your time." Cole wasn't going to let her go that easy and so he turned her around and lifted her head up with his hand and said "Pleas, tell me." When Brea saw the sincerity, she smiled and nodded. ****

all in all, it's the perfect scene, and it's not anywhere that I would rather be, and it's now, now or never when we're chasing our dreams, and oh, we're getting close now- don't turn away

Brea sighed and said "I have lived my whole life having guys who don't stick around. They either become too competitive because I keep besting them or don't like that I'm so strong. And they always leave, and you're such a great guy and I don't want you to leave, but I know you might not want to be around me for so long." Cole was shocked at that and said as he hugged her "Those guys were meat heads. You are a great girl, beautiful and I love that your strong and competitive.

**don't turn away!**

He then pulled her apart and told her as he held her shoulders "I won't leave you because of something ridicules like that. Now do you want to get back to our date?" She smiled and said "Race yeah back to the park." Cole smiled and said "You're on."

**don't turn away.**

And so the race was on.

**Again back with Zane and Wu**

The two finely found a place they could eat. It was a small sushi restaurant, not sushi madness. So they entered, but strangely Zane felt like he had been here before and also started sensing like things where about to go wrong. Wu saw this and said "Is something the matter son?"

Zane calmed himself but said "I feel uneasy, and I think I have been here before. Maybe we should lea…" But before he could finish someone yelled "You!" They turned to see the man that had fired Zane, A man with a white chef hat and a long mustache.

The man came up to him and said "I thought I fired you. So what are you doing back here?" Wu intervened and said "I suggest you calm yourself sir. I am the boy's father, if you have something against him speak to me about it." The chef then said "He dropped an egg on a kid." Zane looked down and said "I am sorry, but the stress from the work and the distraction from hearing of the bank robbery caused me to make a mistake. Plus my circuit where in shock."

Wu then said "As you can see it was an accident. My son has told me what happened and I suggest you back off this instant. Come Zane, we are leaving." Zane nodded and they left. The chef just huffed but when he turned around he found allot of angry faces.

Outside Zane and Wu where trying to find another place to eat when Zane said "I am sorry for that father. I thought the place looked familiar and I sensed trouble but I was too late to act." Wu then said "It is okay. You are basically trying to relearn everything again and it will take some time to get use to your extra sense again." Suddenly they heard a "Wait!" They turned back to find the chef run up to them out of breath and said "I apologize for my behavior, pleas comeback and have something to eat, on the house."

Wu was about to decline, but Zane stopped him and nodded his head towards the restaurant and they saw the people looking upset. Wu nodded and said "Thank you." So they went in to get something to eat. They sat down and ordered. Their food came quickly. No one bothered them for they were happy to see the chef had done what they wanted.

They then got their chopsticks and tried to eat, but when Zane picked up his food, it fell from his chopsticks. Wu noticed this and said "Hear let me help you." So Wu had to teach Zane how to use chopsticks over again. But he was still having some trouble and kept dropping his food.

Wu didn't want Zane to waist all his food by dropping it on the ground so he helped him by feeding him like a baby. Some of the people chuckled at this. Zane then said "This is humiliating." Wu chuckled and said "I know, but at least you won't starve." Zane sighed and opened up for another piece of food. Once they were done they left and where almost on the other side of town.

**With Lloyd**

Lloyd had made it to the comic book store on time and was looking around for Candy, which didn't take him long because the shop was small and most of the clients where kids. He found her at the counter with her uncle Rufus.

He walked up to them and said "Hi guys." Candy replied with "Hi Lloyd." Rufus laughed at that and said "You two behave now." "Uncle!" Candy whined. Lloyd rolled his eyes and said "Don't worry mother doomsday I'm a ninja. I won't let her get hurt."

"You better." He pointed at him with a stern look. Lloyd was a bit surprised, Rufus was usually never stern. But he nodded and so they started to try to walk out until suddenly-

"**I know a girl who's tough but sweet She's so fine she can't be b... eat. She's got everything that I desire . Sets the summer sun on fire."**

They both looked back to see that Rufus had turn on the radio. Lloyd blushed and said "Rufus!" Candy laughed at that and Rufus chuckled as he said "Sorry man it had to be done." Lloyd just rolled his eyes and said "So Candy where do you want to go?" Candy then said "How about the arcade?"

Lloyd nodded and so they walked out. Rufus just kept chuckling as he listened to the song. Though he had to turn it off soon because the boy costumers in his shop where starting to leave because of it.

**I want candy. I want candy. I want candy. I want candy.**

The two made it to the arcade and Candy said "Beat you at racing." Lloyd had a cocky look and said "Not a chance." And so they raced off to try and beat each other. Surprisingly Candy won. She cheered and danced around as Lloyd just crossed his arms but just ended up laughing with her. **  
****[ Lyrics from: lyrics/a/aaron_carter/i_want_ ]****  
Go to see her when the sun goes down. Ain't no finer girl in town . You're my girl, what the doctor ordered. So sweet, you make my mouth water. Ohhhh! **

They then went to play some dance dance revolution. Candy chose the song to "I want candy." Lloyd moaned and said "Seriously?" Candy laughed and so they danced, they ended up tying. Though Lloyd almost lost because he couldn't keep his eyes off of Candy.

**I want candy. I want candy . I want candy. I want candy**

They ended up almost tying or beating each other at every game in the store. At one point Lloyd beat Candy at air hockey and said "Yes!" with a fist bump.****

(Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey) [Two times]

Once they were done their they walked out and found someone selling some candy at a stand. Candy said "You want some?" Lloyd nodded and said "Yeah but I can't have too much. If I do I end up having a sugar high." "Really?" she asked. Lloyd nodded as he told her about how he use to be when he was a kid and had too much candy. Candy kept laughing at that as Lloyd paid for their treats. They actually liked the same kinds of candy. ****

Candy on the beach, there's nothin' better. But I like candy when it's wrapped in a sweater . Someday soon I'll make you mine. Then I'll have candy all the time. Ohhhh! 

They walked through the street until they got to the park. They had finely finished their treats. As they walked Lloyd told Candy about his past, his dad, his uncle, and being a ninja. Candy was sad for Lloyd and hugged him as she saw how sad he was about having to face his dad. Lloyd blushed and hugged her back as he said "Thanks. So what about you? You're too pretty to be related to Rufus." Candy laughed at that and blushed. ****

I want candy. I want candy. I want candy. I want candy

Candy then said "My parents are on a long business trip so my uncle is looking after me while their gone." Lloyd nodded at that and said "Hey you want to see my abilities." She nodded and so he started to show off and they would say what superheroes that reminded them off. Or some Rick Donagon comics. ****

Candy in the morning time. Candy in the hot sunshine. Candy, baby can't you see. All I want is your candy(x2)

Candy was starting to get hot as she said while he waved her hand to her face "Man it's hot." Lloyd found a tree with a shady spot and said "We can cool off over there." Candy nodded and so they sat under the tree to cool off. As they did Lloyd remembered "So did you bring the comic?" Candy punched him in the shoulder for that. "Hey I was just asking." Candy just shook her head and said "Yeah I brought it." ****

All I want is your Candy [four times]. (Hey... hey... hey... hey). All I want is your candy.

So the two ended up just sitting under the tree as they read the comic, Lloyd would read out loud and was pretty good at telling the story. Candy listened as they just sat under the tree.

**I know very long, and sorry for taking long but as you can see this is long. Any way I know some of you thought the "I want candy" song is so corny but it just had to be done, Lloyd loves candy, and now he loves Candy. It was just too good to pass up. Oh and I hoped you liked Zane's child like experiences in this. Tell me what you think. **


	5. A touch of a book

Zane and Wu had finely made it to the other side of town and were walking up the stairs to the library. Zane was excited to finely get his books, and Sensei felt like taking a break from their little adventures, so he said "You go on ahead. I need to sit for a while." Zane nodded and headed off.

He was heading for the cooking section when he came to a couple of carts with books that said "For sale." Zane smiled at that and thought that maybe he could find some cooking books on sale. He also found a wall with books that they were also selling. One of the books on the wall caught his eye, "East" (AKA Valemon). Zane was intrigued by this. What a strange title for a book.

He reached for it and to his shock found that he instead was holding a hand that was holding the book. He turned to see who the owner of the hand was and became overwhelmed by an unknown feeling as he stared into the eyes of the other person.

She was a girl, a girl with brown hair that was almost to her mid back, two strips of hair in the front and the rest on her back, and brown eyes, much different than his icy blues. She wore a pastel yellow one sleeve shirt, and black pants and shoes. She also wore a black fanny pack hanging from her left hip.

The girl then said "Sorry didn't see you." She was blushing a bit at this. He snapped out of his shock and said "No I apologize. I did not see you either." She nodded and thought _"He's cute, and sweet." _She then looked at the book and said "So did you want the book?" Zane replied with "Oh no I just wanted to see what it was. I though the title was strange."

She nodded and said "I thought the same when I first read it." He raised a brow and said "You have read the book before." She nodded and said "Yeah I rented it once and I really liked the story. It's kind of like beauty and the beast." He was confused and asked "I do not know of that. Is it a good book?" The girl is shocked and said "You never saw the movie?" He shook his head no.

She then said "Well I recommend it. Though most guys our age probably wouldn't like it since it's a princess movie." Zane shrugged and said "I might try and see it. But tell me more about the book." She smiled and said "Well it's a really good story. It's about a girl who saves a man who was turned into a polar bear by a troll."

Zane was intrigued by this and said "It's sounds interesting. Do you think they have another? So we may both get the book." She shrugged and said "We can ask." So they went to the front bringing the book with them. The girl asked "Excuse me miss but do you have another copy of this book?"

The woman looked it up and said "Sorry dearie but that's the last copy." "Oh." The girl said sadly. She looked at the book and back at Zane as she said "Well I already read it. You can get it if you want." Zane was surprised and said "But you got to it first and you really seem to like it." She blushed and said "Thanks but you haven't read it and believe me its good."

Zane thought about it and said "We could read it together right now and then see if I like it." She seemed surprised by that and said "You want to read it together?" Zane nodded, he then sensed something about the girl. She had a strange sense of loneliness.

Zane wanted to know why she would be lonely but didn't want to pry and said "Shall we go? I know a place we can sit." She nodded and fallowed him to an open area of tables with a couple of other people there. They came to the one where an old man was sitting.

He said "Hello father." Wu looked up and was about to ask Zane if he was done but found a young lady behind him and said "Hello son, and who is this?" Zane looked back to her and said "My apologies', I did not get your name?" She smiled and said "It's Nora."

Zane smiled and said "That's a pretty name. My name is Zane." She smiled and said "Thanks. My name means honor and light. Your name is nice too it means God is gracious and beloved." Zane was impressed and said "I did not know that. You are very smart." She smiled at that and said "Thanks. I like to look up names. I also like animals, which is probably one of the reasons I was attracted to the book."

Zane nodded and said "Would you like to sit?" Nora nodded and was about to pull up a chair but surprisingly Zane did it for her. She was surprised but said with a smiled and a ridged eyebrow "A gentlemen I see, not to many of those around." Zane was confused and said "Is this not the proper way to treat a girl."

She chuckled and said "Yes it should be but not many seem to remember that." So she sat and Zane sat next to her. Wu smiled at this and said "My name is Sensei Wu. It's a pleasure to meat you young lady. What brought you two here." Nora chuckled and then told him what happened.

Wu chuckled at that and said "That was quit a first impression." They all chuckled at that, Wu was a bit surprised Zane understood but didn't show it. He was happy he was adjusting well, and it seemed he had even found a new friend, perhaps even more.

So they began to read the story and Zane found it quite interesting, they also talked about God and Zane believed what she said was true. They were there for a while until Nora's phone vibrated. She answered with a whisper and then hung up as she said "I have to leave soon. Sorry. Here you should read the rest." She handed him the book, but he then said "We could still read it together. Would you like to trade phone numbers?" She smiled and said "Yeah that would be nice." And so they did that and she said "I'll see you sometime." He nodded and said "I hope to see you too soon." And so she left.


End file.
